Null Void (Classic)
The Null Void is an alternate dimension that is not part of the branching time stream discovered by the Galvan and turned into a penal colony. It is filled with floating rocks. Null Guardians are the guards of this prison dimension. Accessibility The Null Void is normally accessed by a Null Void Projector which can open a portal between dimensions. Max and his former partner, Phil, have owned one and trapped thousands of aliens in it while in their Plumber years. Gwen is able to open portals to the Null Void.Voided There are naturally occurring "soft spots" in the multiverse that lead into the Null Void, but they don't usually lead back out. Settlers live in the Null Void as well the descendants of criminals who made a living there for years. D'Void seized control over the Null Void and attempted to break through into the main dimension by means of a Kormite powered-drill, but was defeated by Ben, Max, Helen, Pierce, Manny, and some other aliens. Landscape The Null Void's landscape is always changing - making it impossible to ever know where one is going. Back with a Vengeance Notable Prisoners *Rooters **Servantis **Swift **Leander **Phil Billings *Aggregor *Morgg *Quince *The Mummy *Vulpimancers *Way Bads *Multiple DNAliens *A Highbreed *Alpha *Kolar *Trukk *Several other aliens Temporary Prisoners *Ben Tennyson **Skurd *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Magister Patelliday *Magistrata *Ester *Kai Green *Lucy Mann *Julie Yamamoto *Fistina *Rook Shar *Luhley *Myaxx *Eunice *Rayona *Sandra Tennyson *Vera Tennyson *Drew Saturday *Jennifer Nocturne *Queen Voratia Rumbletum *Helena Xagliv *She-Worst Former Prisoners *Vilgax (escaped) *Kevin Levin (escaped/released) *Argit (escaped/released) *Darkstar (released) *Aloysius Animo (escaped) *Amalgam Kids (all released) **Helen Wheels **Manny Armstrong **Pierce Wheels **Alan Albright *Sunder (released) *Ragnarok (escaped) *Kwarrel (deceased) *Viktor (escaped) *Trumbipulor (escaped) *Otto (escaped) *Attea (released) *Looma Red Wind (released) *Nyancy Chan (released) *Charmcaster (released) *Subdora (released) *Frightwig (released) *Rojo (released) *EightEight (released) *Ma Vreedle (released) *Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle (released) *Yetta (released) *Sunny (released) *Elena Validus (released) *Suemungousaur (released) Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''Back with a Vengeance'' (first appearance) Season 4 *''Perfect Day'' (dream) Ben 10 Alien Force Season 1 *''Plumbers' Helpers'' (first reappearance; cameo) Season 2 *''Voided'' Season 3 *''Singlehanded'' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' (first reappearance) Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' Ben 10 Omniverse Season 1 *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (first reappearance; flashback) Season 6 *''The Rooters of All Evil'' (flashback) *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' (flashback and present) *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' Season 8 *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth The Null Void is the last level in the game. Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max get lost there as they fight Enoch, Kevin 11, Clancy and Six Six. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks The Null Void is the seventh level in the game. Dr. Animo appears as the boss in the level. Ben gains Jetray in this level. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Galactic Racing The Null Void is the first level in the game, consisting of four tracks. FusionFall In the game, players begin at the Null Void for basic training. There is a Plumber training camp there, along with Ben and the Rust Bucket III. Trivia *The Null Void seems to be a horrifying place, for example: **Kevin was scared and horrified of going there. **Ben claimed that being in the Null Void is much worse than being in prison. **Argit hesitated going there.Weapon XI: Part 1 **Though rather intimidating himself, Vilgax had an eye twitch by just mentioning it, calling it accursed.Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *The Null Void is a playable level in Ben 10: Protector of Earth, Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks and Ben 10: Galactic Racing. *All of the aliens who haven't been freed by the Plumbers' Helpers are still in the Null Void. *The Null Void is similar to the Negative Zone from the Marvel Comics, an alternate dimension where Prison 42 holds all super villains. Like the Null Void, if the villains could escape the facility there would be nowhere else to run to. *The Null Void is similar to the Phantom Zone, an intergalactic prison in the DC Comics universe that keeps dangerous criminals, such as General Zod. Naming and Translations See Also *Null Void Projector *Null Guardians *Null Void Prisons References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Dwayne McDuffie Pop-ups Category:Locations Category:Dimensions